My Star in the Light
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Oneshot. Set in Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Beginning of Destiny video game. Kiira knew that Jaden and Syrus would never admit their feelings. Lucky for the two of them, she knows exactly what to do to get them together.


**A/N: I was playing Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Beginning of Destiny when all of a sudden, I was hit by inspiration in the form of Syrus. I don't know why, nut I just found Syrus overwhelming adorable in this game. His expressions and what he says in the game...my fangirl nearly burst at the cuteness (although I'm not a huge Syrus fan when it comes to the TV show). And so, I decided to type up a quick oneshot in the form of a songfic.**

** The song is a Korean song, therefore I looked up the English translation and I'm putting it into the story as opposed to the Korean lyrics for obvious reasons. The song is called Starlight Moonlight by Secret.**

** And since my inspiration came from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX game mentioned above, this story will be based loosely in the game. (there aren't any spoilers in here cause I haven't gotten far in the game). There also is an OC, which I called Kiira (that's my character's name in the game).**

Syrus was extremely adorable when he was dueling. The way his face scrunched up in concentration, the way he pouted while he tried to think of a strategy, every single thing made him even cuter. His light blue hair seemed to shine even brighter that usual and his turquoise eyes glimmered in seriousness. It really took my breath away how my best friend seemed to change into a different person when he was dueling.

_Sho be do ba, ba ba ba_

_Sho be do ba, ba ba ba_

_La la la la la...la la li la _

"And now I activate my monster's effect! I can draw one card from my deck," Syrus said, swiftly drawing a card from his deck.

My eyes briefly moved over to Syrus' opponent, Kiira. She was the new transfer student that came to Duel Academy about three weeks ago and she quickly made an impression. She easily beat all of the Slifer Red duelists, even barely beating me. She was even able to defeat a couple of the Ra and Obelisk duelists. Her style was almost similar to the way I duel, offensive yet still cautious about my opponent's next move. And I had to admit, it gave me goosebumps to have another duelist on the island who could challenge me in a duel besides Zane and Chazz.

My attention moved back to Syrus and I smiled unconsciously. He was tensing up slightly, probably to keep himself from breaking down. And it was unfortunate that Syrus had a reputation for being a weak duelist, because he really did have the potential to become something great.

Within the first week, it had spead around the entire school that Syrus was Zane's younger brother. And at first, people had thought that Syrus would be as strong, if not stronger than his older brother. Of course, that belief was quickly dashed after the Obelisks spread word that Syrus had gotten into Slifer Red and not Obelisk Blue. And because of the rumors that spread like wildfire, Syrus was often the target of pranks from all three houses. But that was before I stepped in and intimidated everyone, of course. Nowadays, nobody would even think about messing with Syrus without worrying about what I would do to them first.

_Receive a rose and your confession_

_My heart goes shalalalala (shalalalala)_

_The stars in the night sky sing_

"This duel is over! I attack you directly with Dark Magician!"

My head snapped up in time to see Syrus getting attacked by Kiira's Dark Magician. His life points hit zero and the duel ended just like that. He collapsed to the floor and I saw his shoulders start to shake slightly. A wave of sadness came over me and I immediately ran over to where Syrus and Kiira were dueling. I kneeled down in front of Syrus, wincing as I heard sniffling softly coming from him.

Kiira walked up behind me with a worried expression on her face. I smiled grimly at her, watching as she kneeled down next to me. She placed a hand on Syrus' shoulder and I had to keep myself from growling out loud. Syrus looked up at us, his eyes slightly red now due to his tears. His bottom lip was quivering and his breathing was ragged.

"Sy, what's wrong?" Kiira asked gently.

Syrus shook his head and continued to cry softly. I laid my hand on Syrus' other shoulder and smiled inwardly as he unconsciously moved towards my touch. I rubbed his shoulder in comfort and signaled Kiira to go ahead and talk to him. She smiled gently and she looked up at me briefly. A gleam shined in her eyes before it went away. However, before I could question her on it, she was already talking to Syrus.

_What do you like about me? I like everything about you_

_My heart goes shalalalala (shalalalala)_

_Everything in the world is beautiful_

The three of us stayed like this for some time before Syrus' tears dried up. His breath was coming out much smoother than it was before and I took him into my arms. I barely noticed that we've been hugging for a long time until Kiira coughed loudly. Opening my eyes, I noticed a knowing smirk on her face. My head tilted in confusion but Kiira just smiled at me innocently. My attention moved to Syrus, who was staring at me with his wide, innocent eyes. I stared back and moved away from him slightly.

"Syrus?"

Syrus and I moved our eyes up to see Zane looking at us in confusion while he was walking towards us. Syrus pushed himself away from me suddenly, causing a pit of guilt and hurt to settle in my stomach. My eyebrows furrowed and I stood up, dusting off my clothes. My eyes moved up to Zane's face, and I saw him looking at me carefully before looking back towards his brother.

"Syrus, I need to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's alright with you," Zane said.

Syrus blushed and nodded his head in embarrassment. Zane looked down at me one more time before he turned around and started to walk away. He looked at me sadly before walking off with his brother. Kiira moved over to me, causing me to look at her with narrowed eyes. Whatever was going on, I knew that Kiira was responsible for it and I was going to find out exactly what.

_I keep thinking about you_

_My heart is trembling_

_What should I do? What should I do? It's the first time I've felt like this_

Kiira smiled at me with a knowing expression and I glared back at her. We kept this up until I couldn't take looking at her smug face any longer. I clenched my fists and grabbed her collar tightly. I watched as Kiira's eyes widened slightly in surprise before her eyebrows raised condescendingly.

"What are you playing at Kiira?" I growled out.

Kiira looked at me in confusion and I scowled. "Don't play dumb. That little act you were playing with Syrus and then you acting all smug all of a sudden. What was that about?" I shouted loudly.

Kiira continued to look at me weirdly before a look of recognition came across her face. She shook her head and started laughing. The anger in my mind seemed to multiply and I was about to snap when she held up her hand calmly.

"Jaden. That...that wasn't a game I was playing. I was trying to get you to finally understand what was going on between you and Syrus," she explained.

My anger dissipated and I tilted my head. I felt confusion well up inside of me. As far as I knew, there wasn't anything going on between me and Syrus. Kiira rolled her eyes and signaled me to sit back on the ground. She dropped down the ground in a heap and I sat down next to her. She smiled gently at me and took my hand into her's.

"Dude, I know you like Syrus."

_You're my starlight, my heart's starlight_

_You're my moonlight, my special moonlight_

_A person who shines for me_

I jumped in surprise and was about to argue otherwise when she gave me a look that told me not to argue. I shut my mouth and bowed my head in defeat, knowing that there wasn't a way out of the situation. Kiira laid a hand on my head and brushed her fingers through my hair gently.

"Jaden, it's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think it's really cute," she said eagerly.

My eyes widened and I looked at her in surprise. Kiira shrugged her shoulders and confessed,"What can I say? I'm a fangirl at this kind of stuff."

I laughed out loud and shook my head in disbelief. Kiira chuckled and smiled at me brightly. I smiled back and moved my eyes over to Zane and Syrus.

_You're my sky, my only sky_

_You're my ocean, my special ocean_

_A person who smiles for me when I look at him. Oh my love!_

Zane pulled Syrus over behind the bushes and looked at Kiira, whom was currently talking to Jaden. He turned his attention back to his younger brother and noticed that he was shaking in fear. Sighing in defeat, Zane pulled his brother into a hug. Syrus froze in surprise, not used to being hugged by his brother, before relaxing in his brother's grip.

"Brother, what were you...g-going to talk to me a-about?" Syrus stuttered out.

Zane scratched his head. "Well, Kiira and I noticed the looks... that you've been giving Yuki. So, she thought it necessary for me to confront you about it."

Syrus tensed up and backed away from his brother slowly. Zane watched as his brother's eyes started to water. He reached out for his brother, only for his eyes to widen when his brother flinched at his touch. Syrus bit his lip and bowed his head, trying to keep his tears under control. Zane furrowed his eyebrows and tried yet again to reach for his brother. This time, Syrus tensed but let his brother pull him closer.

_Sho be do ba, ba ba ba_

_Sho be do ba, ba ba ba_

_La la la la la...la la li la..._

"Syrus, I'm not mad at you," Zane confessed softly.

Syrus snapped his head up at Zane and asked, "Really?"

Zane smiled and shook his head. Syrus let out a sigh in relief and put a hand to his chest. Zane looked at his brother and smiled slightly.

"So...you really like Yuki, don't you?" Zane asked curiously.

Syrus blushed and nodded shyly. Zane patted his brother on the head and ruffled his hair. "That's fine little brother. As long as you're happy."

Zane looked through the bushes to see Kiira discreetly looking in his direction. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded back. Zane led his brother away from the bushes. Syrus looked over to Jaden, noticing how the other was blushing somewhat. Before Zane led his brother to Jaden and Kiira, he bent down towards his brother's ear.

"Just tell him how you feel Syrus," Zane whispered in Syrus' ear before pushing his brother towards Jaden.

_Even if the clouds cover us_

_Always shalalala (shalalalala)_

_Oh! My love love oh! My love_

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Zane and Syrus came from behind the bushes. They walked towards us only to stop momentarily so that Zane could whisper something to Syrus. Syrus blushed a deep red, causing me to frown slightly. Zane softly pushed his brother towards me and Kiira. Zane's eyes connected with mine one last time and he nodded towards me. I smiled and nodded back, flashing a peace sign at him. Zane rolled his eyes and signaled Kiira to come with him.

I looked over to Kiira, watching as she walked over towards Zane. She waved at the both of us, grinning widely before dragging Zane off to who knows where.

_I keep thinking about you_

_My heart is trembling_

_What should I do? What should I do? It's the first time I've felt like this_

I turned back to face Syrus, who was blushing and looking towards the ground. I sighed softly and moved my hand under his chin, lifting his face up slightly. His huge turquoise eyes met my chocolate eyes and I smiled at him. He blushed even brighter and bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Are you alright Syrus?" I asked softly.

He nodded and looked back down at his feet. I chuckled on the inside before I lifted his face back up again. This time, I leaned down and pecked his lips softly. Syrus jumped a little bit, causing me to move back in slight fear. His eyes were wide and his face was quickly becoming a giant cherry.

_You're my starlight, my heart's starlight_

_You're my moonlight, my special moonlight_

_A person who shines for me_

"J-Jay?" Syrus asked quietly.

I nodded at Syrus, avoiding his gaze. Syrus moved closer to me, causing me to look back into his eyes. My own eyes widened before a smile came to my face. The emotions flowing around in Syrus' eyes made my heart swell in happiness. Love and shyness were the most evident and I could barely stop myself from celebrating. My eyes drifted down to his soft pink lips and I found myself getting closer to him. Syrus gasped silently before moving towards me too. His eyes fluttered when our lips touched one another's.

_You're my sky, my only sky_

_You're my ocean, my special ocean_

_A person who smiles at me when I look at him. Oh my love!_

Our lips moved against each other slowly. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and I heard the blood in my ears ringing loudly. My hands drifted down to Syrus' hips, pulling his body closer to mine. Syrus whimpered in the kiss and looped his arms around my neck. I felt my heart flutter in happiness and I smiled slightly. My eyes fell shut and I felt my body melt into the kiss.

Syrus slowly moved his hand to the back of my head, trying to deepen the kiss. I shivered and licked the seam of Syrus' lips. Syrus gasped and opened his mouth in surprise. My tongue slithered in and I went on with just instinct alone. Syrus moaned softly and I pulled him even closer to my body.

_I'll become your streetlight in a dark alley_

_I'll become your lighthouse in the dark ocean_

_Until the night comes, until the sunlight shines_

_Shine on me by my side, be in my heart. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, GO!_

Our kiss eventually broke when the need for air became apparent. Syrus' face was flushed and he was panting somewhat. We were both smiling at each other.

Syrus looked into my eyes. His eyes were shining brightly at me and it took everything I had to keep myself from ravishing him. I squirmed in my spot, looking back at Syrus. We both stood there in silence before Syrus finally broke the tension between us.

_You're my love (oh love), my only love (I love you, you)_

_You're my sun, my only sun (My only one)_

_A person who can give without any regret_

"Jay...what does that make us now?" Syrus asked softly.

My eyebrows flew up on my face. I looked down slightly, thinking hard about his question. I could tell Syrus was really nervous about my answer, since he was fidgeting around. He was wringing his hands and he bit his lip.

"Well...we can be whatever you wanna be Sy," I said quietly while staring at my feet in embarrassment.

With my attention on the ground, I barely noticed when Syrus walked over to me until I saw two feet in front of mine. I looked up and watched with wide eyes as Syrus stared at me with watery eyes.

My hands flew up and I cupped Syrus' face. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked quickly.

Syrus shook his head and started to cry. I freaked out, checking all around me to make sure nobody was nearby. I turned my attention back to Syrus, who was still crying. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I froze in surprise. The tension soon left my body and I wrapped my arms around Syrus, cradling him as he continued to cry softly.

"Sy...are you sure you're alright?" I asked him again.

He nodded his head and looked up at me with a watery smile. He stepped away from me and wiped his tears on his shirt. "Yeah...I-I'm just happy. I-I mean...so that means that we're going out now, right?"

I nodded in agreement and gasped as Syrus flung himself back onto my body. I lost my balance and both Syrus and I fell to the ground. I grunted as I took most of the impact. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before we both burst into laughter.

_You're my starlight, my heart's starlight_

_You're my moonlight, my special moonlight_

_A person who shines for me. Oh my love!_

Syrus looked down at me, a shy smile gracing his face. I smiled back and caressed his cheek with my fingertips. Syrus laid his head on my chest and I placed my hand on top of his head, petting his silky hair softly. A small giggle left Syrus' mouth and I chuckled.

A loud rumbling broke through the tranquil moment. Syrus picked his head up from my chest and looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. A blush came to my face and I turned my head away.

"Looks like I'm hungry," I confessed sheepishly.

"You're always hungry," Syrus commented.

I blushed again and nodded in agreement. My stomach growled again, this time even louder. I pouted as Syrus laughed at me.

"Stop being mean Sy! I'm really hungry," I said while still pouting.

Syrus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, how about we go and get you some fried shrimp. I know that my brother has some in his dorm."

I shot up off the ground and and I grabbed Syrus' hand. "Then what are we sitting here for? Let's go!" I shouted. Syrus nearly screamed as I dragged him over to his brother's dorm. I heard as Syrus started laughing behind me and I soon joined in, the both of us running as fast as we could.

_Sho be do ba, ba ba ba_

_Sho be do ba, ba ba ba_

_La la la la la...la la li la..._


End file.
